The Best Man
by Chrysana Beetrottle
Summary: Harry/Draco/Hermione fanfic.    Draco is forced to loved Hermione for the sake of safety.  Harry feels obligated to be Ginny until the very end.    How does one know how it is to love when all that they do is pretend?


_**Draco**_

"I love you."

I don't even know what gave her the idea that she can tell me this. We were surrounded by her friends and family who were ready to use the Killing Curse on me if I decided to tell her that she will always be the bushy-haired muggleborn to me.

People were already looking towards our direction and some seemed to be whispering as well. I saw my mother on the corner of my eye and something gave me the idea that she knew what was going on.

"I love you too."

In the three years that followed after Voldemort died, my parents and I have done everything that we can to be kept away from Azkaban. My father was used as a witness until the day he decided to kill himself. Mother donated thousands of galleons for the developments of various structures. I've been working for the Ministry of Magic to show people that they do not need to keep an eye on me anymore. I have changed for the better. That's where Granger and I started working together – she was my superior.

"I am only doing this because Harry asked me", this was the first thing that she told me after I was appointed to be under her department. "Don't you ever think that this changes everything between the two of us."

Weasley kept his eyes on me all the time. He would laugh at me every time Granger was bossing me around and he'd shout at me for all the faults that I have caused.

He kept on doing this until they finally decided to part ways. Granger never told me the reason why – given that we were never friends. Weasley decided to pack his belongings out the house that they shared and went to his brother in Romania.

Since then, Granger and I shared a lot more time together, working on laws that she deemed to be changed and new laws that she wanted to be published. The new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was fond of her ideas, which is why she never tires out of her job.

My mother was proud of how I have sustained to work with a muggleborn. Granger found a way to stop people from saying "mudblood" by giving fines. It was like the new "you-know-who" for purebloods. She even suggested that if I ever became Granger's lover, people wouldn't bother us anymore. "Crazy", I told her, "not in a million lifetimes."

But do I have any options right now? Apparently, working for the Ministry still wasn't enough to keep us safe. Malfoys will do anything to be safe and this is what my mother probably had in mind all along.

I tried to look Hermione straight in the eye when I told her love her. She flashed a big smile my way, which probably meant I was able to keep my thoughts to myself.

She took my hand and squeezed it tightly and I squeezed back with my fake enthusiasm.

_**Harry**_

"How could she do this to us? Of all people that she can fall in love with, why should it be Draco? I do not understand how she can fall in love with such an evil person!"

Ginny has been ranting about Hermione and Draco's announcement at the end of Hermione's party. It's already been four days and she's been trying to bring up this issue as if any opinion will change the truth.

"She fell in love, Ginny. How can there be any other explanation?" I told her. "And, like I've told you years ago, Draco is not evil. He just didn't have any choice. Given how his parents brought him up, he never had the options. If it wasn't for his mother –"

"Voldemort would have tried to kill you again once the horcrux inside you was dead. I know!"

Ginny pulled me closer as we were lying in our bed. It was already late and we both needed to rest for tomorrow's work.

She gave me a little kiss on the cheek and said, "If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be able to kiss you right now. I love you."

"I love you too."

She started to cry again. Ginny has been crying whenever I tell her I love her. She does this randomly but it's always whenever I tell her that I love her.

I tried to wipe off her tears but it seemed that she cried even more because of this. "Why are you crying?" I asked her. I knew exactly why but was it wrong to hope for it to be about something else?

"Nothing."

"How can it be about nothing?"

It's probably wrong to make her say the reason for her tears because having to talk about it really breaks my heart.

She looked straight into my eyes and then turned her back on me. I hugged her from behind and I felt it as she took a sharp breath.

"I'm going to leave you soon and I don't know what to do", said Ginny.

Leaving me? That's was an understatement of what was going to happen. Ginny was dying. No one and nothing can put a stop to it.

"Harry", she said after a few minutes of silence. "How much do you love me right now?"

How much?

I loved her during my sixth year. I loved her during when Wizarding World was under the power of Voldemort. I loved her after we defeated Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I loved her beyond comprehension. I loved her more than I loved myself.

I loved her.

Somewhere along the line, I stopped loving her like how I did before. But how can I does one have the courage to tell someone who's dying that you do not love her anymore?

"So much."


End file.
